drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dande Amalasan
Email address: dabhand_dno@yahoo.co.uk Description Division: Cavalry, The Band of the Red Hand Place of birth: Unknown place of birth, raised in Jehannah; Ghealdan Appearance: At the age of 19, Dande is a dark skinned, rough looking young man with a broad muscular working mans body; his coarse hands confirm that labour has been a large part of his youth. He gives away very little expression that his stone hard facial features hide well; along with his cool unblinking gaze of big dark brown, there are not many folk that would even think about it, let alone actually succeed in putting him down. At 5'8"tall, he is quite above average height, with a weight of 16 stone, a heavy fellow indeed. His long thick black hair runs past his shoulders which he only cuts when he has to, "it just feels comfortable, and keeps me warm on top through the cold days", has been his reply every time someone made a joke: he hates it when people joke about his hair, it just seems to crop up all too often! Dande is a natural born warrior and a quick learner, perfect for the Band. History The beauty of struggling your way through in life, is everything good that comes along is appreciated to it's fullest. This is the lesson that Dande had to learn the hard way. Dande Amalasan is his name, and war is now his game. Dande at present, a member of the Band of the red hands and is working hard at besting himself to the max. He joined about a month ago past as a raw recruit, went through all the trails that the Band had to throw at him, to finally make a decision about which division was best suited, which was the Cavalry. He was never all too brilliant at using a bow, had little skill with a blade, but has been able to ride a horse since a young age. He figured it made a lot of sense to practice in the field you already knew something about. Dande grew up on a farm just outside the town of Jehannah with the Gratham family, who rescued him from a harbour on the edge of the river Eldar, at the estimated age of 2 years old. He sat curled up in a ball behind a row of barrels in a state of starvation. The only thing he remembers of his life before that was he spent most of the time on board a ship. The dreams of being on board the ship, being tossed around constantly here and there, haunted many nights as he grew up. The only pro these dreams have had, is Dande has been able to piece together a few of the events before the time of his rescue and they are not happy memories. He has been able to piece together many of the beatings he took from being in the wrong place at the wrong time, His original mother was never in his dreams, only a blurred vision of his original father. His foster family consisted of his mother Maple, father Rusien and his annoying little brother Faydon. He never called Rusien by the name of father and in return Rusien saw it fit to try naming Dande the name of his choosing, but found he never answered to anything else but Dande and eventually gave up his persistence. The years he spent on the Farm were also not all too pleasant. Being seen as the outcast of the family, Dande was always put to work on the farm with the relentless reminding of "You would simply have starved to death if we hadn't decided to take you in, you owe debts Dande, get to your work." Is one example of the cruel words spoken by Rusien all too often. Dande seemed to do the majority of it too! However, Rusien was an incredible hand-to-hand fighter, and taught both Dande (who insisted on the teachings) and Faydon most a lot of what he knew, until finally Dande bested both Rusien and Faydon combined. He saw the fighting skill of Rusien rather strange, it coming from a farmer. Still, the lessons Rusien gave did not make up for the rest of the treatment he endured, the way Dande say it anyway. He did have a good deal of respect for Maple, whom he did name as mother. Maple was a petite, beautiful and quiet sort, and would never really stand up for herself. She was who taught him to dance, "You'll need this knowledge one day honey, we don't want you tripping over your own feet and making a fool of yourself in front of the ladies do we?" He hated the way Rusien was with her, always putting her down. In fact the only one of the family Rusien did seem to respect at all was his own son, Faydon. Faydon saw Dande as an intruder and got Dande into trouble constantly; perhaps he was considerably more intelligent than Dande! Dande got on with him like a cat gets on with the bird, Faydon being the bird as Dande towered over him. Leaving the household was only difficult because he would miss seeing his mother. He left a note saying that he feels he's repaid his debts and is now time to pursue a career in which he will truly be interested. Looking back, he can see himself as being missed by them all now he's gone, all that work that Rusien and Faydon will have on their hands, that thought did make him chuckle. He couldn't care less about meeting other people, that wasn't the reason he went into the Band of the Red Hand, he saw himself as the only company he will ever need. He signed up to best himself, as much as was possible. Perhaps one day, he will meet his real father and do a lot more than give him a big piece of his mind. He only knows his original surname as Amalasan: well, it is a start! Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry